


The new guy

by badgerBoyMay



Series: The early years [1]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Klenzendorf and Finkel meet for the first time at the eastern front in early 1942.K's not happy about getting a new adjutant. He doesn't need any more nazis around. His mind changes when he meets the man.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: The early years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876384
Kudos: 12





	The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I said I'm not sure if I'll write about them again but... this idea about some storys in the early year(s) where there. 
> 
> This is set in the universe of my story "a place for us"

[February 1942 - eastern front, somewhere near Kursk - 3rd tank division]

"You'll get a new adjutant, Klenzendorf.", said the General. K looked up immediately. "I don't need an adjutant, Sir!", the captain replied in a defiant manner. A sigh was heard coming from the general then. "Julius," he started, "you are a captain leading a company. Your men look up to you so you need someone to help you guide these men. Come on Klenzendorf don't be stupid."

Julius looked at his general for a moment before saying: "yeah okay, fine. But I won't be happy about it! I'm used to working on my own. I don't need a young boy standing in the way all the time.", K grumbled.

"I know you don't. But that's nothing you have to decide, captain. Be grateful that they offer you someone to help you. That's all, you are dismissed."

K left the general's office and walked back to his company's campsite. Angry, he kicked a small stone away with his boot.  _ {I don't want a fucking nazi boy being around me all the time! I just wanna do my job. Leading my men into battle, protecting them.} _ K thought.  _ {urgh.. great! Just great. An adjutant. Of course they'll send a bloody blind obedience boy into my company.} _ He went into his tent and punched his pillow. "Why always me?!", he shouted.

A few days later one of his men yelled from outside his tent: "captain, the new guy arrived!" K only sighed. "Send him in.", he replied and looked at the door.  A young man in his mid twenties stepped inside the tent. K guessed that the boy was maybe 5 to 7 years younger than himself. A sub officer, looking at his uniform. K watched him interested and waited. The man stopped in front of Julius' desk. "Captain Klenzendorf.", he said while saluting. "I'm sub officer Frederik Finkel, you may call me Freddie. Your new adjutant, at your service."

Klenzendorf immediately noticed that Freddie didn't look him in the eyes.  _ {Nervous? Probably. How cute.} _

The first thing K did was checking the man out from head to toe. He was a slim and high fellow but didn't look bad. Julius liked Freddies soft curls which had an auburn blonde color.  Also he had quite pretty eyes. Freddie was standing as proud and straight as someone could,  _ {what a shame.. such a handsome man being a nazi.}  _ K thought.

"So, Finkel," Julius started, "where would you come from?", he asked interested. "Well, do you mean like where I was born or where I used to work before I came here?", Freddie replied a little bit confused.

"Oh, both if you like.", K grinned.

"I was part of a company in France for a while until they promoted me and told me that you are searching for an adjutant. Sent me straight to you after that. Yeah, and my hometown's  _ Frankfurt _ .", he told him.

"You were in France? I was there too for a short while. the 3rd division was helping out." K made a pause before continuing: "Finkel, I'll give you the chance to go now because if you agree to be my assistant, you'll play by my rules.", Klenzendorf told him with a serious glance. Freddie sat down, "that's why I'm here, captain."

"Alright, welcome in my company, Freddie Finkel. First of all, and that is rule nr. 1, I don't wanna hear the HH sentence, ever. I'm not in the army because I like war games, I was with the  _ Heer _ way before that guy from Austria came along, so, I'll kick you if I see you raising your arm in front of me or saying this particular phrase, you heard me?"

"Loud and clear.", the younger man replied. "Good, next one: you won't stand in the way, do as I say and we'll be good."

Freddie just nodded this time.

"My company is a unit. I won't take any kinds of personal wars inside my company so pray that they'll welcome you.", K continued. "I'll try my best, captain.", Finkel answered and changed the way he was sitting, crossing one leg over the other.

_ {Something about this boy's off. I don't think he really is a true nazi… also he seems quite soft. I wonder what sexuality that guy has..} _

"If you need to spend a night with a woman, there is a brothel in the city-", K tried to explain but Freddie just shook his head, "that won't be necessary.", he said a little bit too fast.  "Why?", K asked. The younger man tried to avoid getting red in the face, "I-I'm not doing something like this.", he stammered. Julius was grinning inside,  _ {maybe, just maybe, he's gay! But that would be too good I guess.} _

"Well, come on then, I'll show you around.", K stood up and took Freddie on a tour. "You'll sleep at the sub officers tent.", Klenzendorf told him. "That would be over there."

Freddie nodded again and was writing himself some notes.  "What are you doing?", K asked.  "Just making notes, captain.", Finkel answered.  "If it helps.", Julius replied.

Klenzendorf watched his new adjutant for a week. He wanted to know what kind of man Finkel was. If he could trust him. The whole week Finkel had given him admiring glances when he thought K wouldn't look. Maybe the boy really was gay. Julius decided to ask him. One afternoon he yelled for him to come into the tent.

"You wanted to see me, captain.", Finkel asked.  "That's right, sit down.", Klenzendorf answered. "May I ask what I did wrong?", Freddie wanted to know.  "Wrong? You didn't do anything wrong.", Julius replied.  "But why did you want to see me then?"

Julius dragged his chair around the desk and sat down in front of Finkel, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Please do, Captain."

Klenzendorf looked him into the eyes, "are you in any way gay, Finkel?"

Freddie seemed pretty nervous all of a sudden. "W-w-what?! O-of course not, Sir!", he stammered.  "What a shame.", K replied.

"What do you mean by that?", Finkel asked.

"Well, you are a handsome young man and if I saw correctly you gave me quite some interested looks that past week, but maybe I just misread the situa-" Julius wanted to say but Freddie stopped him, "you didn't! ..you didn't.." he muttered, blushing hard.

"I thought so.", Klenzendorf answered and pulled the younger man forward into a hard kiss.  Freddie looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.  K broke the kiss after a few seconds and seemed quite pleased with himself.

"So Finkie, tell me, bisexual or gay?", Julius wanted to know. "I'm not sure if this is-"

"Finkel talk, that's an order.", the captain said.

"Gay, Sir.", Freddie whispered and looked to the ground, clearly afraid of what could happen.

"Are you afraid of me?  _ Of me? _ ", K wanted to know then.

"I don't really wanna get court martialed, Sir. I would like to continue breathing.", he said.

"Freddie I won't tell anyone.", Julius replied now in a softer voice.

"Why? Why would you cover up for me?", Finkel asked, looking up to his captain.

"I think you are doing good work. Also I like you. You aren't like most of the guys, you are no nazi."

"So aren't you, as I saw.", Finkel answered. "No I'm not. Never will be." K said, standing up to get himself a glass of scotch. "We can do that if you want.", Klenzendorf then spoke.

"Do what, Captain?"

"Sex, Finkie. You're gay, I'm bisexual. You're looking quite good, I could need some stress relief. Nobody will suspect anything as long as we are careful. What do you say?"

"Is that an order, Sir?", Freddie asked.

"No. I would never force you, Freddie. It's an offer.", K told him.

"I.. I think I could like that..maybe.", the younger said.

Julius smiled at that and went over to the sub officer again.

"You can call me Julius when we're alone, if you like. I'm not a fan of my first name, I prefer K, but I can make an exception for you."

"Are you sure, Sir?", Freddie asked.

"Yes", the captain nodded.

"Would you like to stay here, have a drink?", Klenzendorf wanted to know.  "I could use a drink." Finkel admitted.  "Here you go.", K gave him a glass.  "I'd like to get to know you a bit better but not today." the older grinned.  Freddie blushed again.  Julius sat down on his cott and waved him over, "come here." 

Freddie sat down next to him.

"You said I'm handsome-"

"You are, Finkel."

"You are quite good looking yourself, captain. Also you've got incredible beautiful eyes.", the younger man said with a cute smile.

"Are you trying to crawl into my ass or are you just cute?", K asked amused.

"Uhm not the first one but also I don't think I'm cute."

"I do.", Julius smiled and pulled Freddie into another kiss, this time Finkel could respond and kissed his captain back, sliding one hand into Klenzendorfs hair.

"You're a good kisser, Freddie.", K whispered against Finkels lips. "Same goes for you.", the sub officer replied.  "Finkie I think we can have a lot of fun together.", K grinned and pulled Freddie with him into the bed.

They slept together from time to time, sharing stolen kisses when nobody watched them. Freddie had been with some guys in the past but nobody was like Julius Klenzendorf. K was a whole new level for him. And time after time they slept together, Freddie could feel himself falling in love with his captain more and more. Julius enjoyed the time he spent with Freddie. The younger one was quite something. Since a long time ago, K felt wanted again. He had a soft spot for the sub officer and it felt like he was developing more for Freddie.

One night in K's bed, Freddie cuddled up to his captain like he often did after sex and yawned. "Tired, Finkie?", Julius asked. Freddie shook his head, "not that much. I just wanna cuddle."

K laid his arms around the younger. "I can agree with that.", he answered.

"Nice, thanks captain."

"No, Thank you, Freddie. It was great as always.", K smiled at the sub officer with a loving glance.

"Yeah for me too.", Freddie smiled as well. "I'm glad you are happy, Finkie."

_ {God, I love this man. Freddie is the best that ever happened to me. I hope we can stay together for a while.} _

Freddie fell asleep soon after. Julius only smiled at that and softly caressed the hair on Finkels head.  _ {I hope I'll be able to tell you one day. But in times like this, love isn't the best idea..as much as I would like it..} _ K thought.

"Whatever happens, I'll protect you." Julius whispered in a loving voice.


End file.
